


I wanna be yours.

by Kami_no_Qraz



Series: Knight vs Kinght [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo de ellos siempre había sido rapido y sucio. </p>
<p>Al menos hasta esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Y por fin el final de esta serie!!! Bien, para los que están leyendo esto y quieren saber, este trabajo pertenece a una serie de fics. Unas amigas de FB y yo hicimos una competencia, las tres escribiríamos la triada sagrada de los fics.
> 
> Angst, Fluff y Smut, aquí esta el final.

Sentir como esos labios comenzaban a recorrer lentamente su piel no era algo nuevo para él, tantas cosas habían pasado atraves del tiempo, tanta separación, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Pero aun así cada noche, cuando su puerta se abría lentamente y los sonidos de la casa solo eran un mero murmullo contra sus barreras mentales dejaba que esas manos volvieran a descubrir su cuerpo. 

Sin embargo esa noche había algo diferente, los besos eran más apresurados, más arrebatadores, más posesivos, estableciendo un reclamo en su cuerpo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. 

Se estremeció con anticipación, sentía como su propio cuerpo y mente se preparaban para lo que venía.

La mayor parte de las ocasiones sus relaciones solo eran cosas rápidas y sucias. 

El abriéndose por completo ante Erick, rogándole que lo follara, que lo abriera y que lo hiciera rápido, que lo tomara donde fuera pero que lo hiciera ya. Eran momentos de dolor, sintiendo como lo preparaban con apenas suficiente lubricante como para no causarle un desgarro. Eran palabras susurradas en su oído con tanta lujuria que casi la podía sentir como una presencia física en la habitación. 

-Te encanta esto ¿no es así? – le diría mientras comenzaba a entrar en él, siempre con lentitud, torturándolo con un placer que no lograba alcanzar – te encanta que te abra, que te llene de mi polla – besos comenzarían a bajar por su cuello, dejando rastros húmedos por donde pasaban, haciéndolo jadear, querer rogar por más – te encanta que te vea perder todo ese control que tienes – bajo hasta su pecho y comenzó a pasar su lengua por cada lugar que encontraba –te encanta ser la putita perfecta para mí – termino, bajando por completo hasta estar enfrente de su miembro – dime Charles ¿eres mi perfecto fuck toy? – le preguntaría, comenzando a envestir con lentitud.

Y el diría lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera con tal de seguir con esa perfecta mezcla de placer y dolor. Abriría más sus piernas y comenzaría a moverse hacia Erick, rogándole que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte, recordándole que él no era ninguna chica, que podía manejar cualquier cosa que le diera. 

Así pasarían el resto de la noche, él dejándose ser usado, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse usado, necesitado por alguien, sentir como su cuerpo se abría para dar paso al placer de alguien más, ser el perfecto juguete sexual, respondiendo de la misma manera que lo hacía cada vez que algo así pasaba. 

Las cosas iban por una ruta muy diferente esa noche. 

Después de aquellos besos de posesión, de reclamo Erick bajo su ritmo. 

Comenzó a besarle como nunca lo hizo jamás. 

Con ternura y una pasión escondida que no lograba del todo esconder, con un nuevo sentimiento surgiendo de ese vínculo compartido, un sentimiento que tal vez estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. 

La preparación sería más lenta, primero un dedo, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose en su interior, buscando su próstata. Cuando la encontrara sería vicioso, intentando tocarla con cada nuevo movimiento. 

El segundo dedo se uniría poco tiempo después. Lo abriría con rapidez y delicadeza, siempre apuntando a ese punto de placer que lo tenía gimiendo debajo del cuerpo del otro. Deteniendo su orgasmo en el momento menos esperado. 

-No te correrás hasta que yo esté en tú interior, hasta que pueda sentir como me aprietas en ese agujero tuyo, como exprimes mi miembro en espera de sacar toda mi semilla – sería susurrado contra su oído y la ya familiar lengua se pasaría por ahí, jugueteando con ese punto que sabía lo volvía loco. 

El tercer dedo entraría con facilidad, pero el ritmo disminuiría, ahora el movimiento sería más lento, más rítmico. Hecho para llevarlo a la cima, para dejarlo justo a centímetros del clímax. 

-Por favor, por favor – no sabía por qué estaba rogando, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba terminar, necesitaba que Erick entrara en él o se volvería loco.

-¿Por favor que Charles? – Le contestaría Erick, moviéndose a su cuello, mordiendo en un lugar que todos notarían al día siguiente – dime que es lo que quieres – sería susurrado contra su piel. 

No podría contestar, no confiaría en sus cuerdas bucales, solo deseaba poder sentir a Erick dentro suyo. 

El pensamiento se escaparía de su mente y juzgando por el sonido de placer que llegaría de Erick sería bien recibido.

Dejaría escapar un sonido de inconformidad al sentir como los dedos eran retirados de su entrada, como lo dejaban vacío. 

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en eso cuando de una sola estocada era llenado de nuevo, por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio, solo llenado por el arrítmico latir de sus corazones y sus respiraciones irregulares.

Y entonces comenzó la danza, movimientos rítmicos, oh tan deliciosos. 

Sentirse lleno, sentirse usado, sentir como era empujado contra la cabecera de su cama una y otra vez, como una mano bajaba hasta su vientre y comenzaba a moverse contra su miembro, exactamente a la misma velocidad que aquellas estocadas, lo estaba llevando al límite más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí, tan perfecto, tan listo para recibirme, siempre abierto para mí, siempre tan listo para recibir una buena polla – escucharía como Erick diría una y otra vez. Como con cada nueva palabra el ritmo aumentaría. 

Ninguno de los dos duraría mucho, él se correría primero, justo en la mano de Erick, apretando el miembro en su interior deliciosamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tenia espasmos por el orgasmo.

Algunas estocadas después Erick lo seguiría. 

Como regla general después del sexo ambos volvían a aparentar que nada pasaba, que solo eran dos amigos más que no tenían más que algunas cosas en común.   
Podría mentir y decir que no le dolía tener que hacerlo cada vez, pero había pasado esa faceta mucho tiempo atrás. 

Simplemente se acomodaría en la cama y le daría la espalda a su amante, no querría ver como se arreglaba para salir de la habitación, como juntaba su ropa y evitaba sus ojos.   
Pero esa noche era diferente. 

Sentiría como un cálido cuerpo se acomodaba detrás suyo, y como dos brazos pasaban por su cintura, pegándolo contra un pecho conocido. 

Cerraría sus ojos, esa noche no tenían que hablar, lo harían en la mañana, cuando las cosas estuvieran más claras y cuando no sintiera como su corazón se salía de su pecho con cada respiración.


End file.
